


Sekretnik

by Alys27



Series: Klub Wyrzutków: Historie Nigdy Nieopowiedziane [1]
Category: Klub Wyrzutków, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Demon, Francja, I Wojna Światowa, One Shot Collection, Polska, bitwa nad Sommą, medalik, pakt, sekretnik, smok, wojna, zdjęcie, żywiołak ognia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/pseuds/Alys27
Summary: Jako że rozbudowuję swój "Wyrzutkowy" świat, chcę napisać wiele krótkich opowiadań, które działy się w przeszłości, które dzieją się równolegle do akcji "Klubu Wyrzutków", a także być może takie, które będą ukazywać przyszłość. Każdy z moich bohaterów ma swoją historię. Co prawda, jak mówi Dorti, nikt nie będzie o tę historię pytał, bo każdy ma wstęp do KW, ale spisać je można - dlatego nazywam ten dodatkowy cykl jako "Historie Nigdy Nieopowiedziane".A sam sekretnik... no cóż, jeszcze się kiedyś pojawi :DOczywiście, Rothel i Sin także.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anya (AnyaMurdoch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/gifts).



> Jako że rozbudowuję swój "Wyrzutkowy" świat, chcę napisać wiele krótkich opowiadań, które działy się w przeszłości, które dzieją się równolegle do akcji "Klubu Wyrzutków", a także być może takie, które będą ukazywać przyszłość. Każdy z moich bohaterów ma swoją historię. Co prawda, jak mówi Dorti, nikt nie będzie o tę historię pytał, bo każdy ma wstęp do KW, ale spisać je można - dlatego nazywam ten dodatkowy cykl jako "Historie Nigdy Nieopowiedziane".
> 
> A sam sekretnik... no cóż, jeszcze się kiedyś pojawi :D
> 
> Oczywiście, Rothel i Sin także.

Był koniec lata, ciepłego, parnego. Przez ciężkie, deszczowe chmury powoli zaczynało przedzierać się słońce. Lekki wiatr poruszał koronami drzew, wciąż ciemnozielonych, soczystych, mimo że wrzesień zbliżał się ku końcowi.

Nadeem uniósł głowę i przymknął oczy. Pozwolił, by podmuchy powietrza owiały mu twarz. Wziął głęboki oddech, napawając się intensywnym zapachem rozgrzanej ziemi, wilgotnych traw i metaliczną nutą krwi.

Słuchał.

Cisza otaczała go z każdej strony, słychać było tylko szmer listowia i szum rzeki, ukrytej gdzieś między pagórkami. Somma toczyła swe wody wytrwale, bez ustanku, nie bacząc na to, co działo się dokoła. Ptaki milczały jak zaklęte, milczeli również ludzie. Krzyki, wrzaski, huk tysięcy stóp i szczęk broni, jeszcze do niedawna rozlegające się zewsząd, zamieniły się w martwą ciszę.

Nadeem uchylił powieki, odwracając się tyłem do słońca i ogarnął wzrokiem krajobraz. Łagodne zbocza północnego rejonu Francji jak okiem sięgnąć usłane były ciałami. Powykręcane, połamane, przebite kulami karabinów, leżały nieruchomo. Zakrwawione szczątki, które kiedyś były ludźmi. Żołnierzami, którzy nigdy nie powrócą do domów, a ich krew wsiąkała we francuską ziemię.

Nadeem skrzywił pogardliwie wargi.

Wojny. Jak bardzo zależało ludziom na zwycięstwie? Jakim kosztem? Ginęli tysiącami w imię czego? Jeśli wydawało im się, że walczą za wolność, a przecież pragnienie wolności nigdy nie było Nadeemowi obce, to zupełnie źle się do tego zabierali.

Przeszedł dalej wolnym krokiem, mijając trupa za trupem. Wpatrywali się niewidzącymi oczyma w jaśniejące niebo, jakby tam szukali otuchy.

Niedoczekanie.

Nadeem pokręcił z niesmakiem głową i spojrzał na horyzont. Na polu bitwy czekał już od dłuższej chwili, a nie zobaczył ani jednego skrzydlatego. Nie żeby się z tego powodu smucił, ale zaczynał wątpić, by którykolwiek z tych anielskich świętoszków chciał sobie ubrudzić podeszwy butów w takim miejscu jak to.

Za to mógł się spodziewać tu kogoś zupełnie innego. I miał nadzieję, że niedługo, bo zaczynał się irytować. Tylko jedna znana mu osoba mogła się tak strasznie guzdrać, mimo że to właśnie ona nie mogła doczekać się tej bitwy.

Nagle od strony rzeki poderwała się chmara kruków, które zwabione zapachem krwi i świeżego mięsa, szykowały się na ucztę. Ponure krakanie wypełniło powietrze, gdy ptaki przeleciały dalej, zasłaniając na chwilę słońce czarnymi skrzydłami.

I właśnie wtedy Nadeem zauważył dwie postaci, idące wzdłuż alianckich okopów. Jedna z nich była wyższa, lepiej umięśniona. Był to smukły mężczyzna, ubrany w przesadnie dopieszczony wojskowy mundur, czysty i nieskazitelny, przez co niemal śmieszny wśród otaczających go martwych, brudnych ciał. Jego pierś zdobiły lśniące medale, brosze, łańcuchy, każdy inny, każdy nie od kompletu. Mężczyźnie najwyraźniej zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało i czujnym wzrokiem omiatał pobojowisko w poszukiwaniu nowych błyskotek.

Towarzyszyła mu kobieta. Przepiękna, czerwonowłosa, ubrana w skromny kostium sanitariuszki Czerwonego Krzyża z obowiązkową przepaską na ramieniu. Strój ten tylko podkreślał idealne rysy jej twarzy, subtelnie wykrojone usta i fiołkowe oczy. Spojrzenie, jakim obdarowała Nadeema, gdy tylko go zauważyła, zdecydowanie nie pasowało do sytuacji, w jakiej się obecnie znajdowali.

\- Rothel… - przywitał się Nadeem, gdy spotkali się w połowie drogi. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc figlarne ogniki w jej oczach. O tak, stanowczo za tym tęsknił. – Sin… - Skinął głową mężczyźnie, patrząc na niego chłodno. – Nie spieszyło się wam.

\- Jak widzisz, Sin szuka skarbów – rzuciła z przekąsem rudowłosa.

\- Okradasz trupy? Poważnie? – Nie żeby specjalnie go to dziwiło. Zamiłowanie przyjaciela do wszystkiego, co błyszczy, lśni i choć trochę przypomina złoto lub kamienie szlachetnie, już na początku ich znajomości było mu znane. Co nie oznaczało jednak, że nie budziło w nim czegoś w rodzaju politowania.

\- Nie okradam – mruknął mężczyzna, przykucając dokładnie w tym momencie i chwytając martwego żołnierza za rękę. Jego ciało zdążyło już spuchnąć i pozłacana obrączka tkwiąca na serdecznym palcu nie chciała zejść. Sin, niewiele myśląc, wyrwał palec z dłoni trupa i gładko zsunął pierścionek. Z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem wrzucił go do kieszeni na piersi.

\- Potrafisz być obrzydliwy – stwierdziła spokojnie Rothel, nie poświęcając mu więcej uwagi.

\- Tak poza tym miałeś się nie wyróżniać. Wtopić w krajobraz. A tymczasem świecisz się cały jak… - Nadeem nie dokończył, ale jego mina nie sugerowała nic dobrego.

\- Jak mam się wtopić w krajobraz, skoro tu są same trupy?! Wszyscy są martwi, Nadeem. Wszyscy!

Ledwie przyjaciel wypowiedział te słowa, nagle poczuł _to_. Iskrę życia na tym martwym polu. Słabą, bo słabą, ale wciąż tlącą się nie dającą się z niczym pomylić energią.

Odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę drzew rosnących za zniszczonym okopem. Pociągnął nosem; wiatr niósł metaliczny zapach krwi i rozmokłej ziemi. Nadeem postąpił kilka kroków, jakby się wahał, ale po chwili ruszył ku linii lasu, zgrabnie omijając stygnące ciała. Jego towarzysze nie spostrzegli jego odejścia. Sin narzekał z miną obrażonego dziecka, że nie udało im się trafić w sam środek dzisiejszej bitwy, a Rothel z ledwo hamowaną irytacją wypominała mu, że spóźnienie to wyłącznie jego własna wina.

Minął głębokie doły okopów, wypełnione rdzawym błotem i śmiercią. Im bliżej drzew się znajdował, tym wyraźniej słyszał chrapliwy, urywany oddech człowieka. Ranny leżał oparty niezgrabnie o pień wysokiej sosny, ewidentnie próbując podciągnąć się jeszcze wyżej na rękach, ale rana na brzuchu skutecznie odbierała mu siły. W końcu poddał się z cichym westchnieniem i krzywiąc się z bólu, przycisnął dłoń do poplamionego krwią munduru.

Nadeem przystanął przed nim, przyglądając się z ciekawością jedynej ocalałej dzisiejszego dnia osobie. Żołnierz był młody, jednak na jego twarzy wojna odcisnęła swoje piętno. Jasne włosy, wymykające się spod przekrzywionej rogatywki, były postrzępione i matowe. Zapadnięte policzki i błyszczące gorączkowo oczy wskazywały na koszmar ostatnich miesięcy. Materiał munduru był brudny, szary od zaschniętego błota, ale dało się na nim zauważyć symbole niemieckiej armii. Z jednym, małym wyjątkiem: na naramienniku widniał pokryty kurzem polski orzeł. To oraz charakterystyczna czapka sprawiły, że Nadeem uniósł kąciki ust w lekkim uśmiechu. Czy to nie zabawne, że zawsze, nawet na obcej ziemi, trafiał na Polaka? Najwyraźniej byli wszędzie.

Przykucnął więc przy chłopaku, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Żołnierz zmrużył oczy, jakby nie mógł chwilowo złapać ostrości wzroku, a potem na jego brudnej twarzy pojawiło się zdumienie. Zamrugał.

\- Kim jesteś? – wychrypiał w końcu, lustrując uważnie ciemną sylwetkę mężczyzny przed nim. Czarna, gładka koszula i równie czarne, obcisłe spodnie, wszystko czyste, starannie dobrane i eleganckie, zdecydowanie nie pasowały do otoczenia.

\- Kimś, kto może ci pomóc – odrzekł Nadeem, właściwie niewiele rozmyślając nad podjętą decyzją. Być może za bardzo mięknął przebywając tyle wśród ludzi, może miał słabość do tego dziwnego narodu z Europy, który tyle razy upadając, wciąż się podnosił, a może po prostu tknęło go przeczucie, że tak powinien postąpić.

\- Pomóc? Naprawdę? – wyszeptał chłopak i uniósł dłoń znad brzucha. Spojrzał na nią i na widok ściekającej mu z palców krwi, zbladł jeszcze bardziej, a jego twarz stała się niemal szara jak płótno. W oczach młodzieńca pojawiło się przerażenie. – Nie… Dla mnie już nie ma ratunku. – Jego usta wygięły się lekko, jakby zbierało mu się na płacz, ale resztką sił się powstrzymywał. Zakrwawiona, brudna dłoń powędrowała w górę, szarpnięciem rozpinając guziki munduru i wyciągając zza niego zawieszone na szyi dwa łańcuszki. Żołnierz zacisnął palce na nich, a z jego piersi wydostał się urywany, cichy szloch. – To już koniec. Umrę tu… jak wszyscy pozostali. Tylko… do domu tak daleko. Tak daleko… A ja chciałem… raz jeszcze… tylko ten jeden raz… - Łzy popłynęły spod przymkniętych powiek, żłobiąc jasne smugi na brudnych policzkach.

\- Masz taką szansę – powiedział Nadeem, przypatrując się chłopakowi. – Wystarczy, że zgodzisz się na moją propozycję, a dostaniesz w tym momencie nowe życie. Dodatkowe dziesięć lat. Ba, możemy wynegocjować nawet piętnaście. Wrócisz do domu – mówił cicho, słowa brzmiały niemal kusząco, zapraszająco. – Wrócisz do rodziny. Do tych, których kochasz. Zdążysz mieć dzieci i patrzeć jak dorastają. Zdążysz się osiedlić w spokojnym miejscu i wybudować dom. Cieszyć się szczęściem, cieszyć się życiem. W zamian po tym czasie chcę tylko jedno… twoją duszę. Będzie należeć do mnie.

Właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego zaproponował to temu żołnierzowi. Powinien pozwolić mu tu umrzeć. Już tak dawno nie oferował nikomu zawarcia paktu. Wiele lat minęło, od kiedy zabrał ze sobą ostatnią ludzką duszę. Przestało mu na tym zależeć, przestało podniecać. Nie chciał widzieć rozpaczliwej nadziei w oczach ludzi, którzy błagali o pomoc. Miał wrażenie, że to poza jego godnością. No i oczywiście każdą zabraną duszę musiał odprowadzić do Piekła, a tam nieszczególnie miał ochotę wracać.

Teraz jednak, prawdę mówiąc, mógł zrobić mały wyjątek.

Tymczasem młodzieniec wpatrywał się w niego z przerażeniem w oczach wciąż pełnych łez.

\- Kim… kim ty jesteś?! – powtórzył swoje pytanie.

W odpowiedzi Nadeem uśmiechnął się lekko, a jego tęczówki na chwilę zmieniły barwę z czarnych na szkarłatne. Chłopak aż jęknął z wrażenia.

\- Nie bój się. Nic ci nie zrobię. W gruncie rzeczy gorzej być nie może, prawda? Wystarczy jedno twoje słowo, a będziesz miał przed sobą jeszcze lata życia. Wystarczy, że powiesz _tak_.

Dopiero w tym momencie jakby sens słów dotarł do rannego żołnierza. Wziął płytki, urywany oddech, krzywiąc się z bólu i otworzył dłoń, w której trzymał medaliki. Jednym z nich był złoty krzyżyk. Na krzyżujących się ramionach połyskiwały delikatne zdobienia. Na drugim łańcuszku wisiał owalny, platynowy sekretnik. Na jego wierzchu wygrawerowana była jaskółka oraz ledwo widoczna data. Drżącymi palcami chłopak otworzył tę miniaturową szkatułkę i zaczął się wpatrywać w umieszczone w niej maleńkie, nieco pożółkłe zdjęcie. Widniała na nim śliczna dziewczyna o jasnych włosach, splecionych w długi warkocz. Jej usta układały się w pogodny uśmiech.

Młodzieniec załkał niekontrolowanie, po jego policzkach ponownie popłynęły łzy, gdy jednym palcem pogłaskał utrwaloną na zdjęciu twarz. Patrzył na nią z niewyobrażalną tęsknotą.

Po chwili jednak przeniósł wzrok na lśniący krzyżyk.

Zacisnął dłoń w pięść, a z jego ust wyrwał się głośny, pełen bólu jęk, gdy próbował się skulić w sobie. Toczyła się w nim wewnętrzna walka i Nadeem był prawdziwie ciekaw jej wyniku. Czekał cierpliwie, w końcu to nie jemu czas uciekał między palcami jak ziarnka piasku.

Wiele urwanych oddechów później, żołnierz podniósł głowę. Był bardzo blady, na skroniach perliły się krople potu, ale spojrzenie miał jasne, przytomne i pełne determinacji.

\- Nie mogę – wyszeptał chrapliwie i odkaszlnął. – Nie mogę, choćbym nie wiem, jak bardzo pragnął ujrzeć moją rodzinę i ukochaną ostatni raz w życiu. Nie zgodzę się na taki pakt. Nie za taką cenę. – Jeszcze raz spojrzał na trzymane w dłoni krzyżyk i sekretnik ze zdjęciem. – Wybacz.

Nadeem poczuł delikatne ukłucie rozczarowania, co zdumiało go niepomiernie. Jednak skinął głową.

\- Rozumiem – mruknął, choć tak naprawdę nie rozumiał wcale. – W takim razie nic tu po mnie… - powiedział i już zaczął się podnosić, gdy nagle chłopak złapał go za dłoń. Uścisk był słaby, ale stanowczy, a zimne palce zostawiły krwawe smugi na skórze demona.

\- Zaczekaj! Ja… - Młodzieniec skrzywił się z bólu, gdy drugą ręką wyciągnął z kieszeni na piersi haftowaną chusteczkę. Misterny wzór wyszyty srebrnymi nićmi układał się w litery H.T. – Zrób coś dla mnie… Proszę!

Nadeem spojrzał na niego chłodno.

\- Nie jestem od spełniania życzeń umierających ludzi – odparł szorstko.

\- Nie możesz mi odmówić! – zaprotestował słabo chłopak, blednąc jeszcze bardziej i nachylając się w jego stronę.

\- O, ależ mogę! To jeden z niewielu luksusów bycia synem Lucyfera. Mogę odmawiać komu chcę i ile razy chcę.

Oczy żołnierza otworzyły się szeroko z niedowierzaniem.

\- Synem…?

Nadeem westchnął ciężko. Daleko mu było do litowania się nad losem rannego młodzieńca, ale coś w jego twarzy kazało mu zostać. Może to ta naiwna młodość, może uparte trzymanie się życia i swoich przekonań i wiary. Może coś innego. Z powrotem przykucnął u jego boku.

\- O co więc chodzi…? – mruknął niby to znudzonym tonem i aż wzdrygnął się w duchu, widząc iskrę wdzięczności w szarych oczach chłopaka.

\- Ktoś musi im przekazać wiadomość o mojej śmierci… - szepnął. Z jego ust popłynęła strużka krwi.

\- I to mam być _ja_ …?

\- Błagam. Błagam, zrób to dla mnie. – Gorączkowe spojrzenie żołnierza nie odrywało się od twarzy demona. – Oddaj to mojej rodzinie. – Pochylając głowę do przodu i strącając rogatywkę z jasnych włosów, ściągnął z szyi oba łańcuszki. Wpatrywał się w nie przez chwilę, po czym przyciągnął do ust i pocałował. Potem zawinął je w wyjętą chustkę, której biel od razu zabarwiła się na czerwono. Wcisnął ją w dłoń Nadeema i ścisnął rozpaczliwie. – Znajdź rodzinę Trojanowskich… w Parznie. Szukaj Helenki. To moja żona. – Głos mu zadrżał. – Ona zawiadomi moich rodziców… Powiedz im… Powiedz…

Nadeem spojrzał na zawartość zawiniątka i ostrożnie, tak żeby nie dotknąć święconego medalika, zawiązał je na supełek i wsunął do kieszeni spodni.

\- Powiem… - mruknął, a wtedy na twarzy żołnierza wymalowała się ulga i spokój, usta zaś wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu. Wyglądał, jakby z serca spadł mu ogromny kamień.

\- Dziękuję – szepnął i odetchnął po raz ostatni.

Demon zamknął mu oczy i pozostawił opartego o pień sosny.

Wrócił do swoich towarzyszy, którzy przyglądali mu się z ciekawością.

\- I co, znalazłeś coś ciekawego? – zapytał Sin, jeszcze bardziej obwieszony świecidełkami, niż kiedy widział go po raz ostatni.

Nadeem nieświadomie dotknął ukrytego w kieszeni zawiniątka.

\- Nie. – Pokręcił głową. – Nic takiego. – Napotkawszy fiołkowe, uważne spojrzenie Rothel, rzekł: - Mogłabyś…? – Wskazał szerokim gestem pole niedawnej bitwy, martwe, ciche i pokryte ciałami, do których stadami zlatywały się ptaki.

Kobieta skinęła w milczącej zgodzie, przymknęła oczy i po chwili otoczyła ich ściana płomieni. Ruchem dłoni nakazała ogniowi rozprzestrzenić się i z hukiem pochłonąć szczątki. Powietrze wypełniło się dymem i oburzonym krakaniem ptaków, które zerwały się do lotu.

Ostatnim, co zobaczył Nadeem, zanim zniknęli we trójkę z cichym pyknięciem, była linia ognia zajmująca i spopielająca pierwsze wysokie sosny wzdłuż granicy lasu.

 

***

Stał ukryty w cieniu starej jak świat stajni, obserwując otoczenie uważnie i czekając. Było piękne, jasne przedpołudnie, zapewne ostatnie takie w tym roku. Idealne na przekazanie ponurych wieści.

Nikt z domowników nie spodziewał się prezentu, który miał zamiar im zostawić. A raczej może gdzieś w zakamarkach serca czuli, że stało się coś złego, coś nieodwracalnego, że pewna nić została na zawsze zerwana, ale nie potrafili tego nazwać.

Długo wahał się, czy spełnić ostatnią wolę umierającego człowieka. W końcu dlaczego miałby to zrobić? Z drugiej strony… dlaczego miałby tego _nie zrobić?_

Tego dnia odnalazł jednak wieś, o której wspomniał chłopak. Odnalazł rzeczoną rodzinę i ich dom. Obserwował ich od świtu, jak budzą się, krzątają wokół gospodarstwa, doglądają zwierząt, by w końcu iść na pole. Wojna, czy nie wojna, trzeba było pracować, by mieć co jeść. Wszyscy wyglądali spokojnie, pogrążeni w swoich obowiązkach, tylko nieznaczne napięcie mięśni lub nagłe zastygnięcie w bezruchu świadczyło o niepewności losu, jaki stał się ich udziałem. Jakby w każdej chwili oczekiwali złego.

Jedyną osobą, która została w domu, była młoda dziewczyna. Jasny warkocz lśnił w słońcu, kiedy wyszła na podwórko z koszem pełnym mokrego prania, które zaczęła rozwieszać na sznurach. Wiatr rozwiał kosmyki wokół jej twarzy i zafurkotał pościelą. W powietrzu roznosił się przyjemny zapach mydła.

To była dziewczyna ze zdjęcia w sekretniku. Nadeem rozpoznał ją bez trudu. Jego wzrok przykuł jednak duży brzuch, na którym kładła czasem rękę, prostując kręgosłup. Z pewnością niedługo nadchodził dzień rozwiązania.

Mimo to teraz nie wahał się, gdy nie zauważony przez nikogo, wślizgnął się do wnętrza domku. Niemal od razu zlokalizował kuchnię. Na starym stole z ciemnego drewna ułożył poplamioną krwią chusteczkę, tak by było widać wyszyte inicjały, a na niej umieszczony złoty łańcuszek z krzyżykiem oraz wyblakłe zdjęcie.

Zostawił te pamiątkowe przedmioty i wyszedł.

Kręcił się jeszcze przez jakiś czas po okolicy, aż w pewnym momencie usłyszał rozpaczliwy krzyk dochodzący z odwiedzonego domu. Krzyk zmienił się w równie rozpaczliwy szloch. Nagle do tego dołączył brzęk tłuczonego szkła, a potem głosy zbiegających się ludzi.

Więcej mu nie było trzeba. Wiadomość została przekazana.

Sięgnął za koszulę i wyciągnął platynowy sekretnik, zawieszony na łańcuszku. Obrócił go parę razy w palcach i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

**Author's Note:**

> Bitwa nad Sommą (1 lipca–18 listopada 1916) – największa bitwa I wojny światowej, tak dla informacji ^^ Ja uznałam, że akcja tego one-shota może toczyć sie po jednej z wielu potyczek, które miały miejsce na froncie, mniej więcej w połowie bitwy, czyli pod koniec września.


End file.
